Armadilhas
by Erika Naegino
Summary: Romance Kenshin Kaoru, que se passa depois da batalha contra o Enishi! Por favor, leiam e comentem!


- Ações

"" – Pensamentos

Rurouni Kenshin, infelizmente não me pertence! TT Todos os personagens citados são de autoria do Sensei Watsuki!

Cap. 1 - Despedidas

Nevava. Nevava como há muito tempo não fazia antes. As cerejeiras agora se encontravam cobertas por uma espessa camada branca, o vento gelado cortava os céus, os animais se escondiam para se protegerem e as pessoas recolhiam-se em suas casas. Em um certo dojo, porém, parecia que a rotina continuava, com exceção de um espadachim ruivo que agora se preocupava mais em preparar o almoço do que em lavar roupas. Sim...quem diria que o lendário battousai fazia trabalhos domésticos em um dojo de kenjutsu. Mas ele adorava suas tarefas, as transformando quase em um hobby. Enquanto isso, a mestra do estilo Kamiya Kasshin e também dona do dojo no qual o espadachim de nome Kenshin Himura se encontrava hospedado, treinava seu jovem discípulo, Yahiko Myoujin. Kaoru era uma mestra rígida e exigia o máximo de Yahiko que apesar das reclamações continuava seu duro treinamento afim de um dia chegar a altura de Kenshin, a quem considerava um ídolo. O treinamento foi interrompido pelo anúncio do almoço. Dois pares de olhos brilharam e de longe se escutava a correria em direção a cozinha. Acostumado com a situação, Kenshin já havia deixado tudo arrumado. O primeiro a chegar foi Yahiko logo seguido por Kaoru. Os dois sentaram-se com pressa, agradeceram pela comida e começaram a devorar tudo, numa disputa por quem comia mais. O par de olhos violetas fitava os dois com o habitual sorriso gentil e bondoso. Fitava mais ainda com um certo ar de ternura, disfarçado, a mestra que se encontrava a sua frente. Foi pego de surpresa quando ela também o olhou com a boca um pouco suja e lambendo os dedos.

Kao: Kenshin, não vai comer?

Ken: Ah....não! Este servo não está com fome hoje.

Kao: Está se sentindo mal? Quer que eu chame a Megumi?

Ken: Não, não é necessário...este servo está bem. Não se preocupe senhorita Kaoru.

Yah: Vai ver ele tá apaixonado...Hehehe!

O coração de Kaoru disparou com as palavras de Yahiko. Seria verdade? Kenshin se encontrava há algum tempo morando com eles, mas ela nunca o tinha visto tendo interesse por alguma mulher. Se bem que o mesmo costumava sair sem dizer aonde ia algumas vezes e só voltava ao entardecer, quando o sol já estava se pondo. Os olhos azuis de Kaoru entristeceram e se desviaram de Kenshin que mantinha uma cara de "oro?" com a insinuação de Yahiko.

Yah: Ei feiosa! Não precisa ficar com essa cara! Era brincadeira!

Kao: Essa é a única que eu tenho garoto!! engolindo um bolinho

Yah: Não me chame de garoto!!

Kao: Eu deveria te chamar de garota então?

Yah: O QUE??

Ken: Ei, ei! Vocês dois! Não briguem!

Yah: Foi ela quem começou! Só por que eu disse que você poderia estar apaixonado! A feiosa tá morrendo de ciúmes!

Kao: Agora eu te pego moleque!! Você vai ver só!! se levantando, muito vermelha e correndo atrás de Yahiko

Ken: Oro?? Parem! Não precisam brigar! Senhorita Kaoru este servo não tem ninguém!

Kaoru parou na hora de bater com uma shinai na cabeça de Yahiko e vermelha encarou Kenshin.

Kao: Vo-você não me deve explicações Kenshin! E não dê ouvidos ao que esse garoto diz.

Yah: JÁ DISSE PRA NÃO ME CHAMAR DE GAROTO!

Foi a vez do coração de Kenshin doer. Então ela não se importava se ele tinha ou não alguém?

Kao: Kenshin...está tudo bem?

Ken: Oro? Sim, sim! Este servo só está um pouco cansado...se levantando Acho que vou deitar um pouco. Com licença...

Kenshin saiu meio cabisbaixo sobre olhares curiosos de Kaoru e Yahiko.

Kao: Que estranho...eu nunca vi o Kenshin reclamando de cansaço antes.

Yah: com um sorrisinho malicioso no rosto

Kao: O que foi?

Yah: Nada...He! Você sabe onde o Sanosuke se meteu?

Kao: No mínimo está por aí gastando dinheiro em jogos inúteis. O que você quer com ele?

Yah: Eu? Nada! Nada mesmo!

Kao: Yahiko, você não me engana e isso não está me cheirando nada bem!

Yah: Tome um banho então!

Kao: Seu moleque...veias pulsando TENHA MAIS RESPEITO COM A SUA MESTRA!!

E novamente os dois retornaram a briga. Em seu quarto, Kenshin permanecia sentado em um canto, com sua sakabatou apoiada em um ombro. Observava a neve que caia. Aquilo lhe trazia lembranças tristes...Tomoe. A esposa que ele matou. Nevava como agora e ele manchou aquele enorme tapete branco que cobria a terra com o sangue da primeira mulher que amou. Desde então, passou a caminhar como um andarilho até chegar ao dojo Kamiya onde primeiramente recebeu um cumprimento de Kaoru nada caloroso. Sorriu ao lembrar-se da cena. Aquela menina tão forte e corajosa e ao mesmo tempo delicada e carinhosa havia conquistado o seu coração. Mas agora ele não tinha mais certeza se ela realmente gostava dele como ele queria e isso o machucava muito. Mais que um golpe de espada. Foi retirado de seus pensamentos pela voz doce que ele adorava ouvir, chamando pelo seu nome.

Kao: Kenshin! Está aí? Kenshin? Eu vou entrar...

Ken: Olá senhorita Kaoru. Deseja algo deste servo?

Kao: caminhando até ele e se abaixando para encara-lo Estou preocupada com você. Nunca te vi dizendo que estava cansado, não quis comer...tem certeza que está tudo bem?

Ken: Sim...este servo tem. sorrindo gentilmente

Kao: Kenshin, não minta pra mim!

Ken: Este servo fala a verdade senhorita Kaoru. Este servo andou beliscando alguma coisa enquanto fazia o almoço por isso não estava com fome.

Kao: E quanto ao cansaço?

Ken: Deve ter sido por que este servo não dormiu muito bem essa noite.

Kao: Teve pesadelos com o seu passado novamente?

Ken: Essa neve não trás boas lembranças a este servo..

Kao: Tomoe...? abaixando a cabeça

Ken: Sim...foi em um dia como esse...

Kao: Entendo...

Tomado por um impulso, Kenshin segurou nas mãos de Kaoru que o encarou dessa vez com um olhar surpreso e levemente corada.

Ken: Mas este servo não quer que a senhorita se preocupe...ele está bem...

Kao: Verdade?

Ken: Sim....é verdade...Além disso, este servo já deu adeus a Tomoe...

Kao: Está certo...sorrindo Mas por favor Kenshin, não esconda nada de mim...eu realmente me preocupo com você...

Ken: Não é este servo que precisa de ajuda agora senhorita Kaoru...Me parece que Sano está sendo procurado pela polícia...

Kao: Mas o que aquele irresponsável aprontou dessa vez??

Ken: Parece que foi por causa daquele incidente em Nagano. Ele não deveria ter espancado aquele homem.

Kao: Então é por isso que ele não aparece aqui faz um bom tempo...Que idiota! Kenshin, você não pode falar com o delegado e resolver essa situação?

Ken: Este servo sente muito senhorita Kaoru, mas parece que desta vez não vai ter jeito, ainda mais que este servo ficou sabendo do incidente a pouco tempo.

Kao: Entendo...

Nesse momento, seguido por Yahiko, Sanosuke adentra o quarto de Kenshin com um capuz na cabeça.

Yah: Aí estão vocês! Olha só quem resolveu aparecer!

San: E aí! passando o braço em volta do pescoço de Kenshin e o puxando Kenshin, seu garanhão! Já trouxe a donzela pro quarto!

Ken: Sano, não é nada disso que você está pensando!

Kao: O que vocês tanto cochicham aí?

Ken: Não é nada senhorita Kaoru...se desvencilhando do braço de Sanosuke Sano, já resolveu sua situação com a polícia?

San: Olhe bem pra mim Kenshin! Por que acha que estou usando esse disfarce? Ontem quase me pegaram...

Kao: Mas é um idiota mesmo, por que você tinha que bater logo em um figurão do governo? Ficou louco?

San: Eu tive meus motivos donzela e isso não vem ao caso agora! Só vim para avisa-los que daqui a alguns dias eu irei partir do Japão. Um dos meus amigos virá avisa-los quando eu for.

Kao: O que??? Mas você não p...

Ken: Este servo entende...está certo Sano! Este servo lhe deseja boa sorte!

San: Eu tenho que ir agora. Se a polícia me pega aqui o dojo terá grandes problemas!

Yah: Espera Sanosuke!

San: O que foi?

Yah: Eu preciso falar com você!

San: Está bem, pode falar!

Yah: olhando para Kenshin e Kaoru Em particular...

Kao: Ora moleque, aqui é o quarto do Kenshin, não pode mandar ele sair desse jeito e...

Ken: Vamos senhorita Kaoru!

Kao: Mas...

Ken: Este servo não se importa...sorrindo

Kao: Ah...está bem então.

Assim que Kenshin e Kaoru saíram, Yahiko encarou Sanosuke de forma séria.

San: O que foi Yahiko? Fala!

Yah: Você vai embora mesmo?

San: É preciso...além disso, eu estava querendo muito conhecer o mundo! É uma chance de ouro!

Yah: Será que você não poderia ficar mais um tempo?

San: E por que motivo quer isso?

Yah: Preciso que me ajude com uma coisa!

San: E o que seria essa coisa? Ah! Já sei! Você arrumou uma namorada não é? Me diz, é aquela menina do Akabeko? Hein? Hein?

Yah: Não tem nada a ver com a Tsubame!! vermelho É sobre o Kenshin e a Kaoru...

San: E o que tem eles?

Yah: Ora Sanosuke, vai dizer que nunca percebeu o que rola entre esses dois!

San: Mas é claro que eu percebi! Só um idiota não veria que os dois estão apaixonados, mas o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

Yah: Estava pensando em juntar eles de uma vez! Não agüento mais essa enrolação dos dois!

San: Ahhhh entendi! E como eu poderia ajudar nisso senhor cupido? Hehehe!

Yah: Quer parar de me chamar assim?

San: Calma! Calma! Não precisa ficar irritado!

Yah: Ok..é o seguinte...

Enquanto Yahiko e Sanosuke conversavam, Kenshin e Kaoru receberam a visita de Megumi.

Meg: Olá Kaoru, olá Kenshinzinho...

Kao: Oi Megumi. não gostando muito do jeito que esta tratava Kenshin

Ken: Boa Tarde senhorita Megumi! com o habitual sorriso

Meg: Nossa que cara feia Kaoru, assim o Kenshinzinho vai abandona-la! Hohoho!

Kao: Cale a boca sua raposa!! irritada

Meg: Nossa, que menina violenta, Kenshinzinho, como pode agüentar isso?

Ken: Oro??

Kao: Grrrrrr...SAIA DA MINHA CASA!!

Meg: Ora, isso é jeito de tratar uma visita?

Ken: Acalme-se senhorita Kaoru...senhorita Megumi, o que deseja?

Meg: Só vim avisa-los que partirei para Aizu amanhã!

Kao: O que? Mas...Megumi...você também?

Meg: Como assim, "eu também"?

Ken: O Sano nos disse que irá partir do Japão em alguns dias...

Meg: Ah sim...ele já havia me dito isso quando passou na clínica para eu enfaixar um ferimento na sua mão...

Kao: com um olhar triste "Todos estão nos deixando..."

Meg: Ora, Kaoru não fique assim! Você sempre disse que me odiava!

Kao: E é verdade!! Mas...eu não gosto de despedidas!

Meg: Isso não é um adeus sabia? Eu voltarei para visitá-los! Além disso não pretendo me desligar da clínica do Doutor Gensai!

Ken: É muito bom ouvir isso senhorita Megumi! sorrindo

Meg: E quanto a você Kaoru, cuide bem do Kenshinzinho! Não vou te perdoar se deixar ele se machucar de novo!

Kao: Está certo...vermelha

Meg: Devo ir agora! Ainda há muitos pacientes para atender!

Ken: Nos vemos amanhã senhorita Megumi!

Kao: Tchau...Megumi...

Megumi então saiu pela porta do dojo deixando Kenshin e Kaoru sozinhos novamente.

Kao: Primeiro o Sano...agora a Megumi...todos estão nos algumas lágrimas nos olhos

Ken: Senhorita Kaoru, não chore...Este servo e Yahiko ainda estão aqui!

Kao: Kenshin...deixando uma lágrima cair

Kenshin caminhou lentamente até Kaoru e enxugou a lágrima que descia pelo rosto da jovem. Esta corou no mesmo instante, mas sorriu como um gesto de agradecimento. Kenshin também sorriu e abraçou Kaoru em seguida.

Continua...

Olá pessoal!

Essa é a minha primeira fic no fanfiction! Espero que gostem e, por favor, mandem reviews!

Quem quiser falar comigo meu Msn é: e meu Icq é: 200539579!

Bjus, Ja ne!


End file.
